


It Runs In The Family(a mini-series)

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly Week [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kim is the best girlfriend ever, Rosa is Trini's aunt, This is just motorcycle porn, Trimberly Week, day five: crossover, same universe as boxer!Trini, watch B99 fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Badass runs in the family, but Trini doesn't get it from her mother. Well let's just say it's a hereditary trait.Or Trini isn't just badass she was born that way.OR that Brooklyn 99/ Power Rangers crossover no one thought would exist.





	1. Happy Birthday Badass

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of Brooklyn nine nine past the first season.

Kim closes her locker with a smile on her face. It may be Monday, but she is feeling good about the upcoming week. Trini doesn't have any matches or training this weekend and she is gonna take full advantage of her girlfriend's off time. The two of them haven't had a date in weeks because of Trini's boxing schedule, so Kim is feeling a little giddy. She practically skips over to Trini's locker and wraps her arms around her girlfriend waist. 

"You seem to be in a good mood for a Monday."

"How can I not? The sun is out, I'm wearing my favorite tank top, and you have a clear schedule this weekend. What else could I ask for? We should do something we haven't had a date in a while."

"I wish I could babe but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Mom wants me to spend my birthday weekend with the family."

"It's you're birthday coming up and you didn't tell me?"

"I don't even like celebrating my birthday babe don't worry about it. Look I'll come over throughout the week so it'll be fine."

Trini closes her locker before kissing her cheek and leaving Kim looking after her with a potential idea and a frown on her face. She had no idea her girlfriend felt this way about her birthday, hell she didn't even know when her birthday was. It makes her sad that her mother, if Kim had to guess who the problem is, has made Trini hate her birthday. She's probably been forcing girly feminine things on her daughter in the form of gifts, and that thought angers her. 

Kim goes through the rest of the week thinking about her girlfriend and what she should do about this problem. The answer doesn't come to her until Wednesday night when they're studying at her house. Kim is actually studying and Trini is...on the phone texting with someone. Every time Kim looks up from her work Trini has her head down in her phone and she's smiling. 

"Who are you texting babe?"

"Oh my aunt Rosa. She wanted to see the video of my last match so I sent it just now."

"You two seem close. Is she the one you're always talking about?"

"Yeah and I wish we were closer. We were close when we lived in Brooklyn where she lives. She's a detective and a complete badass you know? And when my mom and dad were working late I would be with her. She kinda shaped who I am as a person I guess."

"She must be pretty great if you wanted to be like her when you were a kid."

"Yeah she is. She is all leather and sunglasses. Classic badass you know and she had this motorcycle. I loved that thing like it was my own, all black with silver accents. Sometimes I would sit on it with a pair of her sunglasses on and pretend to be her for just a moment. Hanging with her was some of my favorite times growing up before my brothers were born. She let me be whoever I wanted you know?"

Kim smiles softly at her girlfriend and looks down at her notebook.

"She's your dad's younger sister right?"

"Yeah. Mom hated when he would leave me with her because she thought Rosa was too childish and immature because she has a bike and tattoos. She's so judgmental of everyone, even a person she's known for years. She kept her distance from me because of the way my mother acted and that's why we aren't close."

"Wow that must have hard on you. To have your favorite person keep their distance because they didn't want to be judged."

"Yeah but we have phones and stuff so we text and call each other often, I do miss her sometimes though."

Kim watches her closely as she smiles sadly and goes back to her work. The idea comes to her after Trini leaves for the night. She's gonna get Rosa to come to Angel Grove for her birthday weekend. It takes a bit of planning and a phone call to Trini's dad but she gets the number to Rosa's personal phone. She calls on Thursday night, hoping that she will answer the call. Miguel had told her how to have a conversation with Rosa and she can admit to being a little scared to hit the call button. She takes a deep breath and hits the call button, psyching herself out more and more as it rings.

"You have one minute to tell me how you got this number. Now."

"Um my name is Kimberly, I got this number from your brother Miguel, and I want to talk to you about your niece."

"My niece? What about my niece? Did you hurt her? How do you know her?"

"I'm Trini's girlfriend and her birthday is coming up and I know she would love it if you came to visit her."

"Does she know you're calling me?"

"No she doesn't. Miguel and I are trying to surprise her for her eighteenth birthday."

The other end of the call is silent for a moment and then Rosa speaks.

"...She's going to be eighteen? Damn I missed a lot. Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"She's having a birthday dinner on Saturday. I'm not invited because her mother said family only but you're family. We need you to show up with the ultimate gift for Trini. One that her mother will absolutely hate."

"We're pissing off June too? Now I'm definitely in."

"Great Miguel will tell you about the gift we have in mind and will help you pay for it, I'll handle the rest."

"Dope. See you Saturday."

* * *

Rosa hangs up the phone and looks around the bullpen before wordlessly walking into Holt's office and closes the door. 

"I need the weekend off."

"What's the occasion Detective Diaz?"

"My niece is turning eighteen. I want to be there to piss my sister in law off."

Captain Holt lowers his glasses and looks up from his paperwork at Rosa standing over his desk.

"Is this the niece you keep showing videos of her boxing matches to scare Peralta and Boyle?"

Rosa smiles and that's all Holt needs to give her the time off to go to Angel Grove. She spends the night talking with her brother about coming down and what the gift for Trini Kimberly was hinting at. Friday is spent making sure she has everything she is taking and buying the gift. When she walks into the bullpen she's confronted by Gina and Amy in front of her desk.

"What?"

"You asked for time off? We want to know why?"

"I'm visiting my family."

"You hate your family. You don't have to lie to us Rosa just tell us what you're doing this weekend."

"I'm Visiting My Family. I hate my sister not my brother I'm going to go see him." 

"We didn't know you even had a brother."

"Yeah why does that surprise you that I didn't tell you something about myself. You should be used to it by now."

"You're right, anyway we hope you have a good weekend and tell the family we said hi."

"The only one of you my niece would know is Jake. But I will, because you asked and my niece loves me."

"Bring me back something nice will you?"

"I'll bring you back nothing and you will like it."

"Okay. Well have fun piss your sister in law off by just existing. I know how much you hate her."

"Thanks Gina. And thanks for letting me use the truck. I'll bring it back in one piece."

"You better."

After work Rosa skips the bar and drives out to Angel Grove. She has to meet Kimberly when she gets into town and she will take her to her house to stay for the night. She finds the jeep in the parking lot of Krispy Kreme and honks letting Kimberly know she's here. She steps out of her car with a bag in her hands and Rosa rolls down the window to speak to her.

"Wow you are everything she said you would be. Do you have it?"

"And you aren't anything like I expected. Yeah it's in the back on the truck bed."

Kimberly lifts the tarp covering it and smiles before putting it back and coming back to the window.

"Great it's perfect she's going to be so excited. I brought you some food, it's not much just some burgers and a few donuts from work. You probably skipped dinner to drive it was the least I could do."

"Thanks if you're ready I'll follow you to your house now."

Kimberly hands her the food and drives off to her house. There aren't any cars out front which means the girl's parents aren't home for the night. She doesn't question it and just grabs her bags and follows the teen inside. 

"Since you're only going to be staying here tonight you can take the guest room. It's not much, but you seem like the type to not need much to be fine. Bathroom is downstairs and your food is on the kitchen table whenever you're ready to eat it."

"Tight. I'll be down to eat it you do whatever you normally do I'll be fine."

Okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Rosa watches her go into her room and goes downstairs to eat her burgers. She grabs a water bottle from the fridge and eats while watching one of Trini's boxing videos. She hears Kimberly walk in but pays no attention to her. Until she speaks anyway.

"You must be proud of her for boxing like you and Miguel did when you were her age."

"Yeah I am, she's incredible up there. Is she really undefeated in the district?"

"She is. I've been at every match and if Miguel isn't there I even record them to send to you. She told me you were all badass leather and sunglasses and I almost didn't believe it, but Trini is the most honest person I've ever met so I trusted it. I'm glad I believed her."

"Blunt honesty runs in the family, well at least the women in the Diaz family are. Why don't you get some rest we have work to do tomorrow?"

"You're right, see you tomorrow."

Rosa chuckles before turning back to her food and phone with a smirk.

"Nothing like I expected at all."

* * *

Trini is bored out of her mind. Her brothers are trying to make this fun for her but her mother is ruining it for everyone. She's finally eighteen and still can't do what she wants. The point of her making friends was for her to go out more not keep her in the house. This is all probably revenge for taking up boxing again, but her mother is going to have to try harder than this to break her. The real problem with today is that Kimberly hasn't texted or called her all day. Even if she's at work Kim would sneak her phone and text her at least twice during her shift. Instead Zack is texting her about whatever boring thing Jason is doing with his little sister. 

"Trinidad pay attention mija. Your brothers are trying to get your attention."

Trini rolls her eyes and looks at her brothers who are pouting at her, as if they can feel her sadness. They cuddle into her side and she holds them close. 

"We know you would rather be with Kim and the guys."

"We're sorry Mami won't let you be yourself."

She kisses them both on the crown of their heads and ruffles their hair before pulling back. 

"You two are too smart for your own good you know that?"

They nod, giggling, and then run off to do what small children are allowed to do, have fun and play. 

"Well mija I'll be back looks like your madre needs some things from the store to make your special dinner."

"Can I go with you? I've been stuck in the house all day."

"No I need you to watch your brothers, I'll be back before you know it."

Miguel kisses his daughter on her forehead and leaves out the door. Unbeknownst to everyone in the house, he is leaving to get Rosa and Kimberly. He bought the groceries last night and left the item with Kimberly at her house. He does have to drive to her house, but everything is going according to plan. 

He pulls into Kimberly's driveway and honks to let them know he's arrived. He sees the truck and lifts ou the tarp and smiles. Rosa walks out of the house and the two siblings hug in greeting before Miguel speaks.

"Man I can't believe you're giving her up sis."

"If anyone deserves to have her it's Trini. Kimberly is something else man. Reminds me of Angie."

"She isn't that bad Rosa. Kim is great, and great for Trini. She broke her out of her shell right before our eyes. If I had to pick someone for Trini it would be Kimberly Hart."

"Maybe I don't know her well enough. If anyone has the balls to call me from an unknown number they must be crazy or just dumb."

"Trini is attracted to Strong Ballsy Women, she takes after you Rosa. Mr. D all the bags are on the steps I'm gonna go get Zack and Billy and Jason's gift. Can't celebrate your birthday without your best friends."

Kim brings her car into drive and peels off leaving the two Diaz siblings in her wake. Her part of the plan is Distraction while the adults do whatever they're doing. She picks up Zack and Billy and pull up to Trini's house. Billy goes in front because not even Juanita Diaz can say no to Billy. Trini opens the door and her eyes light up at the sight of them before stepping outside to hug them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Kim told us it was your birthday so we brought gifts. See?"

Zack and Billy hold up the gifts they brought, almost in sync, and Trini smiles and hugs them. She's looks at Kim behind her and Kim frowns apologetic.

"I underestimated my Amazon order, it gets here on Sunday. I do have a gift from Jason though, since he had to work."

"Well it's okay, you guys being here is gift enough. Come on in, I'm watching my brothers while my mom cooks."

As Trini opens her gifts, Kim's phone vibrates in her pocket tell her he's in route. She sends back the thumbs up emoji and smiles. Her plan is so close to completion she just has to wait ten more minutes. Sure enough Miguel comes in fifteen or so minutes and asks for Trini is get some of the bags out of the car. Kimberly follows her dead set on getting this on film. It is probably the most aggressive hug she's ever seen shared between two women, but it's the most Rosa thing she's ever seen. 

"Happy birthday babe."

"Kim you got her here?"

Kim walks closer to Trini, who is probably not letting go of Rosa any time soon and smiles.

"Well she drove herself, but I was the one that called her and came up with the idea to call her."

"Yeah your girlfriend's got balls mini-me. Or is just an idiot I'm still not sure yet."

"No she's an idiot, you know I don't like balls that's why I'm a lesbian."

"Excellent gay joke mini-me. Want to see the real gift, the one I got for you?"

"There's more?"

"Hell yeah you deserve it. I know from your little girlfriend that you got your motorcycle license. I thought I would go on your first ride with you."

"I wish I could but I don't have a bike yet. I'm saving up paychecks to get one soon. Sorry you came all this way."

Rosa backs up and grabs the tarp, that Zack and Billy loosened when no one was looking, and yanks it revealing a beautiful black and gold motorcycle. The bike even has Trini's name painted on it in gold. 

"Good thing I have one right here just for you."

"You...you bought me a bike?"

"Nope, I just bought you the helmet. I'm giving you my old bike, just like it was given to me by your father."

"Dad you had a motorcycle? You had the motorcycle of my dreams?"

"Of course I did, being a badass runs in the family."

Kimberly wraps her arms around her girlfriend as the adults take the bike down from the truck bed. Watching Trini ride around with Rosa will make her happy for the next week, and seeing the look on Juanita's face when Rosa walked to the kitchen covered in leather will make the rest of her month.

Rosa decides to walk Kim to her car to get one last conversation with the girl before she leaves tomorrow. She has to say thank you or something to the girl right?

"You don't have to say thank you by the way. The look on Trini's face was thank you enough. Just do me a favor will you?"

"Sure name it."

"Be around more. You saw how her mother looked at her when Trini complimented me or even spoke to me. She needs you to be someone in her life that won't judge her for being herself. Invite her to New York in the summer or even for spring break, just don't disappear on her again."

Rosa's frown deepens. She did see the way Juanita acted towards Trini and Kim when they did anything remotely romantic. She knows she misses her niece, she just didn't think she would miss her too.

"You got a deal Hart. Trini was right you are just crazy."

"Yeah maybe, but she loves me that way."

Kim starts her car and sticks her head out of window to say one last thing.

"You should know she's looking at colleges in New York. See you tomorrow!"

Kim peals off into the night with the boys in the backseat and Rosa shakes her head. Yeah that girl is crazy.


	2. Sunday in Angel Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday with two badasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told yall I would write that sequel. I now know up to season four of Brooklyn nine nine.

After Kim leaves Rosa goes back into the house for the night. She was never expecting her niece to be her doppelganger, but she is. Trini is exactly like she was when she was her age, brass, sarcastic and looking for attention from her mother. Unlike her, Trini took the route of defying everything her mother tells her to do while Rosa tried to fit into the mold her mother made for her. It's no wonder Angie, June and her mother get along so well, they're cut from the same cloth.

When Rosa wakes up on Sunday morning, she is on the floor of Trini's room. The Diaz home doesn't have a guest room and Trini and Rosa insisted that sleeping in her, soundproof, room would be better than their lumpy sofa. However Trini wanted to give Rosa the bed and the elder flat out refused, opting for the floor and sleeping there. She looks up at her niece sleeping peacefully and smiles. There is nothing she wouldn't do for her niece, even going so far as letting someone else live with her if it came down to it.

Rosa grabs her bag and goes through it looking for her yoga mat. Since she's awake anyway might as well do something. She makes too much noise because she hears Trini stir in bed woken up by the noise.

"Looking for something?"

"My mat I wanted to get some stretches in."

"Yoga?"

"Yeah."

"Mine is at Kim's, but I rarely use it because I'm always doing yoga up in the mountains. If you want to go we might make it before sunrise?"

"I'm down. Want to take the bike?"

"Hell yeah. Mom will be up soon to wake the boys for mass so we have to be quiet."

Quietly, they grab a change of clothes, shoes and stuff it all into one of Trini's back packs. On the way out the door Rosa grabs her riding jacket and keys, while Trini grabs their helmets. The bike engine is loud in their ears on this quiet Sunday in this sleepy town. Trini drives, Rosa trusting that her niece knows where she's going, out to the mountains. If Rosa was a camera person she would take a picture of how beautiful it looks but Trini beats her to the punch.

"My friend Jason has a professional camera and he comes up here all the time to take pictures. He showed me this place, said it helps him think. If he isn't working today I hope you get to meet him."

Together the two Diaz women do their stretches in quiet, no talking necessary to enjoy the others company. After they're done they rest and watch the sunrise while passing a water bottle back and forth. Rosa can definitely understand why Miguel decided to settle the kids here in this town. Living in a big city never made her big brother happy and that’s why he went to a college in a small town. The air is cleaner and there’s a sense of community she feels around her and you probably can’t get in New York. She’s happy the boys will grow up with a stable household, but she worries about Trini. 

Trini was the one who had to uproot every time and she can see the emotional toll it has taken on her niece. She is glad Miguel allowed her in Trinity's life, because if it was up to June she wouldn't be. Rosa hopes the boys will take after their father is what she's trying to say. Trini snaps her out of her thoughts by handing her some water. As Rosa drinks she rests her elbow on Trini's head, keeping her in place by her side.

"This is just insulting Tía."

"It's not my fault you're short."

"You're right. It's Abuela's fault."

"Hey you don't be mean to your Abuela. Even though it's true."

"Fine I won't. You ready to go?"

"Go where back to the house? Because I need to shower."

"Nah Kim's. She's way closer and I gotta cook her breakfast or else she'll set her house on fire."

"Whipped." 

"When you get a in a relationship that lasts more than six months, then you can call me whipped. Let's go."

Trini does drive them to Kimberly's house and even let's herself into the house with a key.

"You have a key to her house?"

"Her parents gave it to me because they don't trust her alone. It's like Jake before Amy bad."

"Oh damn. You would be the Amy in your relationship. You're both tiny and badass in your own way."

"I want to meet all the people you work with and see if your stories add up, because they are always incredibly outlandish."

"Uh babe?"

Trini and Rosa look up from their bickering and see Kim standing by the stairs looking like she just woke up. Rosa smirks at her and Kim is still looking very confused at the two of them.

"You brought Rosa with you?"

"We did yoga in the quarry and we came straight here. Not like you mind, Zack is here all the time."

"Babe that's because it's Zack."

"And this is my aunt who literally stayed here the other night. Chill okay?"

"Uhhh so is it cool that I use your shower Hart?"

"Yeah of course you know where it is."

Rosa comes back from her shower to see Kimberly holding Trini as she stands at the stove cooking. It's an intimate sight and she doesn't want to interrupt  but she walks in the kitchen anyway.

"You got any coffee Hart?"

"Nope I work at Krispy Kreme I just get my coffee at work. Let me make a call tho."

Not even detaching from Trini she grabs her phone and calls.

"Hey Jase can you pick up three coffees from work? No I'm not in today, but Zack is. Because Trini is here and I haven't gone grocery shopping yet. Yes I did say three and no the third one is not for you."

Kim stops when Trini whispers in her ear. Kim nods and brings the phone back to her ear to finish talking.

"Why do you want to know why I need three? Fine you can come over for breakfast, but now you have to bring donuts too. Oh and Trini said to bring your camera with you. So you are bringing four coffees, one black, donuts, and your camera. No this is not me cashing in on my favor. Just do it or I'll call Billy and tell him to make your whipped ass do it. Okay love you Jase, bye."

Kim smiles and puts her phone back down.

"Why do you always go there with him like you know he won't get you back later?"

"Because you beat him up three times a week in your training sessions."

"So when am I getting my coffee?"

"Twenty minutes, so by the time Trini is done cooking it should be here."

"Mini-me how do you deal with her all day?"

"Because I'm hot and my mom is a massage specialist. I'm very good with my hands."

Rosa just raises her eyebrow at the younger girl's smirk then nods impressed. Trini just shakes her head and continues cooking the food. Rosa watches the two girls interact until she gets a phone call. 

"Santiago what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if I could talk to your niece or even just say hello to her. It's rare that you like one of your family members, especially enough to miss work. We're all curious, I was just the only one brave enough to call and ask."

"Brave or crazy?"

"Tiny bit of both. Sooo?"

 Rosa rolls her eyes but understands that it could be worse. Boyle could be the one calling her right now. 

"Mini-me come here Amy wants to talk to you."

"Your tiny but secretly badass work wife? Why? Just hang up on her."

"I only hang up on the men I work with never Amy or Gina. Just switch with me I'll cook you talk."

"Alright fine."

Like Rosa expected, Kim and Trini move as a pair to get the phone from her. As they talk Kim sits on Trini's lap and quietly listens to her talk. Very much unlike the girl Rosa saw at the house yesterday. Kimberly was loud, in charge, and with a point to prove in front of June. But now she can see what her quiet niece sees in the Indian-American girl. 

The doorbell rings and Kim gets up while Rosa plates the potatoes she was finishing for her niece. She hears the tail end of the conversation with Amy and goes to take her phone back.

"Yo potatoes are done. Go take a shower kid."

"It was nice talking to you Amy. Of course I would love to meet you one day, maybe during winter or spring break I could come visit. Okay here's Rosa."

Trini heads upstairs and Rosa puts the phone up to her ear to finish talking to Amy.

"Sooo?"

"She's like you if you were a teenager. Your voices are even similar I wasn't expecting that. Does it run in the family?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you. Talk to you when I get back."

"Let me know when you're leaving."

"Yeah whatever mom. Later."

Kim comes back with who she assumes is Jason because he has a tray of coffee with him and a camera around his neck. Kim herself is carrying a box of donuts which she has open in front of her face.

"Uhhh Kim did Trini have a growth spurt on her birthday?"

"Nope that's her aunt Rosa, Trini is upstairs showering???"

Rosa nods to answer the question in Kim's sentence. Jason doesn't seem to need any other information to explain her presence there and sits at the table. 

"So was her mom as horrible as normal yesterday or worse?"

"Worse I think. Rosa puts her on edge."

"Yea I do. She hates me and the feeling is mutual. She thinks I'm a bad influence on her kids because I drive a motorcycle and I'm not married yet."

"Seriously?" 

"Oh yeah she's told me that to my face on my 21st birthday, and multiple times after that. She's the worst."

"She's always been nice to me."

"Because she probably wants you to date Trini to 'straighten her out'. You look like the perfect all American boy."

"Oh no way would Trini be into me if she liked guys. She would date someone like Billy or Zack."

"She would kill Zack, Jason. Billy and Trini would weirdly work though."

”Because everyone loves Billy.”

”Which one of these coffees is mine?”

Jason hands Rosa the sole black coffee and then her phone rings again. She takes a sip of her coffee before looking and sees that it’s June calling. She rolls her eyes, but goes into the other room to answer anyway.

”What do you want?”

”Where are you and Trinity? We came to wake her up after mass and both of you were gone.”

”We’re getting breakfast. She’s with me what’s the big deal?”

“I am her mother and you should have let me know you were going to take her somewhere.”

”So I, her aunt, can’t spend time with my eighteen year old niece without running it by you first? Do you hear yourself when you speak or is it just a voice in your head that repeats ‘I’m the best mother ever’? Trinity is an adult she can make her own decisions June!”

”While she’s living under my roof she will follow my rules! She has to tell me where she’s going when she leaves my house, with family or not!”

”You’re a tyrant and all you’re doing is pushing her farther and farther away. I hope you realize that.”

Rosa hangs up and runs her hand through her hair frustrated. She looks up and sees Trini sitting on the steps and frowns at the sadness on her face.

"Kid I think your mom hates me."

"I wonder who she hates more, me or you?"

Rosa's frown deepens at that. She doubts that June doesn't love her, but she probably just doesn't show it like she should. She sits on the steps next to Trini and she leans into her shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you Trinity I promise. Now come on let's eat all that good food you made." 

Trini hugs her as she passes, and Rosa kisses the top of her head before they walk into the kitchen. The four of them eat breakfast, technically brunch, laughing, looking at Jason's pictures and telling the stories behind them. When the two of them leave it's well into the afternoon. 

“So where to next mini-me?”

“Not home, at least not yet. Let me text someone.”

Trini shoots off a text and waits. When she gets a response she smirks and grabs her helmet.

”Come on We’re going back the the quarry.”

”To do what?”

“Destroy rotten fruit. Trust me, it’ll be fun.”

Rosa was not expecting to see what she did when they stopped. Apparently Billy works at a grocery store as a shelf stocker, and one of his jobs is to get rid of the rotten food. Instead of throwing it away however he has targets set up in the condemned mine and shoots the fruit out of a potato gun he bought online and built himself.

”Before this happens I would like to remind you that I’m a cop.”

”And we’re not in your jurisdiction. Besides Detective Diaz I have a permit, and as long as I dispose of my waste properly this is completely legal.”

”How do you dispose of your waste?”

“I bury it in the community garden in the park, so I feed the plants the proper nutrition they need to grow.”

”How is this legal again?”

”It wouldn’t be if people lived out here, but it’s far enough away from people’s homes that it’s not hurting anyone.”

”Huh. Okay fine with me. Fire away kid.”

Billy waits for Trini to finish setting up the targets, grabs a leaking cucumber and puts it in the chamber. He takes a deep breath and fires hitting one of the outer rings of the target. As he grabs more fruit his aim gets better landing at least three on the bullseye. Rosa is kinda amazed at what she’s seeing. She would never see something like this in the city. There’s too much to do. This is the product of a bored kid in a small town with access to bad fruit. It’s amazing and the perfect way to let off steam without hurting people.

Billy and Trini switch places and she pays close attention to her niece’s aim and form. The potato gun Billy used is a little too big, so Trini pulls out a much smaller T-shirt cannon. Rosa snickers at her mini-me and she bumps into her for laughing at her height again. 

“Last time I tried to use the potato gun I almost hurt myself really badly, so Billy and I came up with this alternative. It works a lot better.”

”As long as you didn’t hurt yourself. I am an adult I care about your safety.”

”Okay Tía I understand. You want a turn after me?”

”Hell yeah. After talking to June I need something to calm me down before we head back.”

”Now you know how I feel every day.”

”You feel? Mini-me I told your father to break up with your mom so many times I lost count.”

”Why didn’t he listen to you?”

”Because he had more people tell him to stay with her because she could take care of him like mom did. That’s the lesson mini-me, don’t date someone like your mother.”

”Or abuela apparently.”

”Yeah no she’s way to controlling and you’re too stubborn. Just like me.” 

“Don’t worry Kim isn’t like that.”

”Good. Because you know I worry about you sometimes right?”

”Yeah I know I worry about you up in Brooklyn too. You’re the one with the dangerous job not me.”

Trini grabs her fruit, mostly oranges and other round fruits, and shoots. The round fruits fly better and hold up better in the air. She hits more bullseyes than Billy and Rosa wonders if her hand eye coordination has something to do with it. Rosa tries the potato gun first then the T-shirt cannon just to see the difference between them. She fires ten shots in total and eight of them are bullseyes. The only two that weren’t were the ones she shot with the potato gun but she chalks it up to being used to a handheld and not an on the shoulder weapon. 

They leave after they help Billy clean up but they still don’t go back to the house. They stop at the store and get some snacks for Rosa’s drive back to New York. When they finally get back home it’s time to start getting ready for dinner and June is pissed at Rosa for having Trini out at all let alone as late as she did. She ignores June and grabs two of her brothers beers from the fridge and sits next to him and watches the game. She hands him the other beer and they cheers to themselves. 

”You two have fun while you were out? You left before we even woke up.”

”Yeah we spent some time with her friends after we did some yoga up in the mountains. She’s a great kid Miguel.”

”Yeah. I can’t take credit for it though she basically raised herself after we left New York. June was always focused on the boys and I was always working, Trini was just never seen as the priority. Except for when she was with you. You raised her more than I did Rose.”

Rosa drinks from her beer with a frown. She had never thought of herself as the maternal type of woman, but she did basically raise Trini while her actual parents worked. She leaves her brother to watch the game and heads upstairs. She spends some time with the twins helping them with their homework. Miguel could be up here doing this for his kids but he isn’t. She doesn’t judge him off of one day he probably spends time with them when he can.

She ends up back in Trini’s room watching as she does her homework at her desk. She can hear the music coming from her headphones, it’s so quiet in the room. Rosa packs up some of her things that were sitting on the floor. She makes the mistake of leaving her half empty bottle of beer next to Trini and that’s when June walks in and sees it.

”What is that doing in here?!”

Trini looks up confused, she didn’t hear anything besides her mother yelling, and takes her headphones off to see what’s going on. Rosa however sighs and rolls her eyes. June has to think that she gave her barely eighteen year old niece the beer. Please she would never do that she’s a cop for God’s sake, and if she was going to give Trini a beer she wouldn’t do it when she could be easily caught.

”Relax Junebug it’s my beer. I just placed it on the desk so I could use both of my hands to pack up my stuff. Nothing happened.”

”Trinity is that true?”

”Yeah I had no idea she was in here or about that beer sitting there, until you came in yelling. Can I go back to my homework now?”

Of course niña, I was just coming to let you know that dinner is almost done so you’ll have to set the table in a bit.”

”Can’t you ask the boys to do it, this assignment is really important.”

”No if the assignment was that important you should have done it earlier. You will come set the table when I call for you Trinity. Assignment done or not.”

June leaves and Rosa and both stare at her back then Trini drops her head on the desk. Rosa’s frown becomes more defined and then she also leaves the room. She goes back to the twins room and takes them downstairs and set the table so Trini doesn’t have to. The boys would do anything for their big sister and they need to start learning responsibility anyway, they’re ten Rosa was already making food trips to the bodega at their age. June is upset Rosa undermined her, but the job was done so it doesn’t really matter to her. Besides the boys were already done with their homework so it wasn’t like they needed to be left alone like Trini did.

Dinner is quiet, June asks questions and Trini doesn’t answer them. The boys try to take the heat off their big sister but it’s no use June just changes the topic right back to Trini. Now she knows what her brother meant by his “broke out of her shell” comment yesterday. Around her friends she’s like a different person than she is at home. Thing is Trini had always acted that way around her and the boys. 

“You know for a nurse you have horrible bedside manner Junebug.”

“Excuse me? I just want to know what my daughter did today with her aunt.”

”Then ask me, I am the aunt she was with. I think I would know what we did.”

”Fine what did you two do today?”

“Yoga breakfast shopping for my trip. See how easy that was Junebug?”

”Where did you get breakfast?”

”Krispy Kreme her friend was working and got us a discount. Zack was his name right mini-me?”

”Yeah it was Zack.”

”Anyway we stayed there for hours talking after we did yoga together in the mountains.”

”I’m surprised that delinquent can keep a job let alone work in customer service.”

Trini frowns at the insult to her friend and sinks back into herself and the chair. She’s met Zack and heard all about him this weekend. June is just being her judgmental self again.

”Trinity why are you friends with that boy he’s no good. You need more friends like that Jason boy, now he’s a good kid.”

”Yeah I met him too and he does seem nice aside from that time he got arrested. But he does seem like a good kid so who am I to judge someone by their past or reputation?”

Trini chokes on her water and Rosa pats her back so she can breathe again. She’s saying things Trini has always wanted to say to her mother, but never did in fear of being kicked out. June looks at Miguel to help her, or defend her, but he says nothing in her defense. The rest of dinner is silent after that and June makes Trini and her do the dishes and they do them with smiles on their faces. Taking the punishment from June in stride and not letting it get to them.

Rosa leaves after the dishes are done. The boys help her pack up the truck and she hands them some money for their troubles. Ten bucks each so neither one can complain about how much the other got. Her brother comes up to her next. He hands her some cash and hugs her. 

“You have a two bedroom apartment right?”

”Yeah.”

”Good because you’re going to be getting a roommate soon. She’s been looking at schools exclusively in New York.”

”I won’t kick her out if she knocks on my door. If you can’t get out for Christmas she should definitely visit for spring break.”

”You take care of yourself sis.” 

“I will.”

June nods at her from the door and Rosa smirks and waves from the truck. The next time she will see her again will probably be Trini has her title fight for the golden gloves. That gives her plenty of time to turn all of her children against her. Trini comes up to her last and they hug the longest before they pull away.

"You gonna be okay mini-me?"

"You survived Abuela, I can survive her for a few more months."

"Wanna make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You make straight As and you and your friends can come to New York for spring break."

"You'd let me stay with you? You don't like people knowing where you live."

"Well I will probably look for a new place come fall anyway. Gonna be having a roommate soon."

"I'm gonna miss you Tía."

"I'm gonna miss you too. You call me once a week okay? When she gets to be too much you call me."

"Okay I will."

Rosa slides off her leather jacket off and gives it to Trini.

"You're giving me this?"

"Yeah I got like twenty of them at home and you need a riding jacket. Take good care of it mini-me."

"I will. You have a safe drive back."

"I always drive safe."

Trini backs up from the door and Rosa drives away. She looks through the rear view mirror and Trini is still standing in the yard watching her drive away. Rosa feels a tear fall from her eye and she let's it happen. After everything that she's cried about over the past year, she can deem this worthy of shedding a few happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badasses have hearts who knew?


	3. Spring Break in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and the gang, minus Zack, are in New York for the week. Rosa doesn’t care about making a good impression, except for she totally does, the rest of the nine nine crew does however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack doesn’t stay the full week because I DOUBT he would be able to leave his mother alone for that long.

Rosa doesn’t care that her niece is gonna be staying with her for a week. Really she doesn’t. She normally cleans her apartment twice and puts all of her weapons in their rightful places for once. Fine she cares so what? Trini is one of her favorite nieces she's allowed to care about what she thinks about her.

Rosa has been preparing for the five teens to stay with her for the last two weeks. Shopping cleaning and setting up the guest room for them to sleep in. She was almost tempted to tell Amy to come over so she would clean for her but decided against it at the last moment. She even cleaned up Arlo’s cage by herself and she never does that. They get in on Thursday and leave the next one, the only one not staying the full time is Zack. She understands why he isn’t staying she just hopes that he’ll get to be a kid during his childhood. 

Her phone rings and Rosa pulls it out and sees Trini is calling her and she smiles slightly before answering.

”Hey what’s up mini-me?”

”We’re about twenty minutes out and everyone is excited to see New York. I’m excited to see you and meet Arlo.”

”He's an excited little guy I can tell you that right now. He's back flipping in his cage almost.”

”I can’t wait to meet your coworkers too, I wonder how they’re going to react to us.”

”You brought my leather jacket with you?”

”Yeah it’s in my bag.” 

“Good because I have an idea. I’ll tell you about it when you get here. Wait you’re not the one driving right?” 

“No. Billy is driving right now. He’s the safest driver out of all of us.”

”Tell Detective Diaz I say hello Trini!”

“Billy says hello, everyone else is asleep right now, and now you're on speaker.”

”Kim, Jason, and Zack are cuddling in the back seat and it’s kind of adorable. Trini took a blackmail photo I’m sure she’ll show you later.”

”You better that seems like fucking gold.”

“Jason is the one in the middle.”

”That sounds about right. Okay I’ll let you go I gotta do some more stuff to get ready for you guys.”

”Okay then. I’ll call again when we get closer to your building. Later.”

”Later.”

Rosa is really good at hiding her emotions and when she's nervous about ninety nine percent of the time. That one percent is showing itself right now because she's nervous to be in charge of a kid, four kids actually, for a whole week. This is the test Trini can see her more without her having to go through a June level background check every time she wants to see her. Rosa has a very demanding job she can't just leave whenever she wants to see Trini. 

When she gets back from shopping she pulls up the same time the kids do, making her smirk under her bike helmet. She leads them to the underground parking garage for her building where they park next to each other. She wordlessly leads them up to her apartment and once they put everything down she greet her niece.

"Mini-me you look good, come here."

"I always look good it's in my Diaz blood."

"You're damn right it is!"

Rosa doesn't hug people often, but she makes an exception for her touch starved niece. Motherly neglect is a bitch. She can feel Trini melt into her embrace and she does the same thing. When she let's go she tilts Trini's head up and checks for scars and bruises. When she sees none she mushes her niece's beanie down to truly greet her. 

"I knew I shouldn't have worn the beanie. I knew something like this would happen."

"It's your signature you can't be seen without a beanie."

"Jason stop watching Riverdale please you're better than that."

"Is that why you called me Archie the other day? If I'm anyone on that show I'm Kevin."

"Jason I literally don't care I just wanted to make fun of you. Don't ruin a good joke with logic okay?"

"Well it's good to see that none of you have changed. Except for you Hart, your hair looks terrible."

"I was asleep in the car and Zack wouldn't sit still. He makes a terrible pillow, I'm sticking with Trini. She makes a great pillow."

"She's all soft around the muscles and I'm all muscle that's why I'm a horrible pillow."

"No that's not it. It's because she runs warm and you were freezing. I'm used to Trin being my own personal heater when I'm cold."

"Whatever trophy wife, where can we put our stuff Rosa?"

"Down the hall to the left. Don't go in my room and Don't open the trunk in the closet."

Jason and Zack take the bags to the back room and Billy wanders off into the kitchen. Kim calls her mother, if the foreign language she speaks is any indication, and Trini buries her face into Rosa's shirt. They stay like that until Kim gets off the phone and speaks.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?

"Boys in the back room, Zack and Jason will have to switch with the floor until he leaves, mini-me in my room, and you have the couch. It's a pullout." 

"Jason will probably just let him take the bed all three days. Sounds good to me."

"Mini-me why don't you go put your stuff in my room? Second door on the right, first door is the bathroom."

"My mom is probably going to call you to make sure we got here even though I already told her and my dad we're here."

"Oh Joy a conversation with June. Don't go in my closet, I have a trunk of weapons in there."

"You have two trunks of weapons in your apartment?"

"I am a lonely woman living in a big city. Self-protection is important to me."

Trini smirks and takes her duffle bags to the back where her room is. Tomorrow is Friday so that means game night at her place with her "family" and Rosa has never had this many people in her apartment at one time. The thought doesn’t bother her like it used too. Rosa sits on the couch with a little smile on her face thinking about all the people in her life that love her. God she didn’t use to be so sentimental before she came out now listen to her. Kim sits down next to her sips from a coke bottle, it’s the glass kind from Mexico with real sugar. She bought them for Billy because he doesn’t like plastic bottles because of the chemicals in the plastic or something. 

“So pink how did you and mini-me get together?”

”She fought my ex and won.”

”...What?”

”She fought my ex to defend me, and won so I went out with her as a thank you.”

”Was your ex a girl?”

”Heh...no he was a baseball player and boxed for fun. He kept harassing me to get back together with him and Trini intervened. She was already known around the school for knocking out a bully for Billy, so he challenged her to a fight. If he won I had to go out with him and if she won he would leave me alone. We both pointed out the sexism in his terms, but Trini agreed anyway. She punched him so hard she knocked his tooth and him out in the process. After he got his tooth fixed he transferred schools. Too embarrassed that he lost a fight to a girl a foot shorter than him and lost by knockout.”

”What are you two talking about over there?”

”Rosa wanted to know how we got together. Do you still have that video?”

”Of course I do. I look at it whenever I feel sad, cheers me right back up.”

Trini walks over and shows her the video of the fight Kim was telling her about. The video is about five minutes long and it’s mostly the boy swinging wildly and missing while Trini aims for his chest and blocks. After the first round the camera cuts to a shot of Kim looking worried and then the fight starts again. She can see Billy and Zack ringside so she assumes that Jason is holding the camera. The last thirty seconds Trini lands an uppercut combo that knocks the boy down and the match is over, and as he falls you can see the tooth land on the mat before he does. 

“Wow. You have to send me that mini-me. You were incredible.”

”I’ll do it before we leave.”

They spend the rest of the day watching movies and eating pizza on the couch. Laughing and joking about everything and nothing in between. Friday morning Rosa wakes up alone in bed. She doesn’t think much of it and does her morning stretches, knowing Trini is probably on the couch with Kim. She gets showered and dressed in record time and isn’t surprised to see Kim and Trini laying on the pullout bed together, she gave the pullout to Kim for this very reason.

”Aye rise and shine mi sobrina! Time to go to work!”

Trini lifts her head and glares at Rosa but gets up anyway and comes into the kitchen. She takes the coffee cup in Rosa's hand before downing the contents inside and heading to the bathroom, leaving the cup on the counter. Rosa just refills the cup and waits for her to finish getting ready. When Trini comes out dressed like a literal mini Rosa, they leave. 

When they get to the precinct Rosa heads in first and goes about her work day as usual. Around noon a frantic Jake runs up to her desk.

"Rosa I think someone stole your motorcycle!"

"What?! How do you know? What did you see?!"

"Some kid with a leather jacket and a gray beanie was messing with the lock, and by the time I got closer they started the bike and were gone!"

Rosa storms into Holt's office seemingly angry and slams the door behind her.

"You're going to go get your niece from your agreed upon meeting place and would like me to go with you? Let me just finish this form and we can go. Feel free to continue to pace and fume to play up the act Detective Diaz, you are an admirable actress."

Rosa quickly smiles at the compliment and nods before going back to fuming and pacing in anger. When he finishes his paperwork they leave and go to the restaurant she told Trini to meet her at. They have a nice lunch together before heading back to the precinct. Holt puts a pair of cuffs on her and Rosa takes a picture and sends it to Miguel with the caption 'Scared Straight-ish'.

When they walk out of the elevator Jake is the first one out of his chair.

"Is that the kid?"

"Yeah it is. We found the little punk out in the Bronx trying to change the plates. Luckily I know my bike anywhere so it didn't take long to find."

" _Let me go you bitch! I'm innocent!"_

Amy stands instantly at the Spanish and quickly replies. 

" _Hey you watch your mouth when talking to Detective Diaz or I'll write you up for assulting an officer!"_

Trini ducks her head so they can't see that she's smirking. Rosa nods at Amy then pulls her away to a integration room. She hears Holt tell Amy to go with her and soon enough Amy is in the room with her. 

"Santiago I'd like you to meet my niece Trini."

Amy drops the anger in her face and smiles, offering Trini a hug which she takes. They talk for ten minutes before taking her back out to sit in the chair at Rosa's desk.

"Hey so did she confess?"

"Yeah to not doing anything, Gringo."

"Quiet you! She was actually telling the truth she didn't do it. She only saw the bike outside of her apartment she was gonna call it in herself, but we aprehended her first. She's just waiting for someone to come get her."

Jason walks in and gets Trini, fake signing her out and everything. Twenty minutes later all five of the kids come in, and Rosa, Amy and Holt act none the wiser. Trini even has a different hat and jacket on and so does Jason.

Jake walks back in and does a double take at the two of them because weren't they just here?

"Rosa I thought that kid left, who is this?"

"This is my niece and her friends, they're visiting for spring break."

"Sup Peralta?"

"Whoa she's like a mini you, even the jacket is similar. Anyway she looks just like that kid that you brought in here for taking your bike."

"Someone stole your bike Tía? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I found it, and it wasn't like you could do something about it without being put in lock up for the night anyway. Relájate bruiser. Anyway Jake it's a little racist that you think my niece looks like the kid we brought in."

Trini sits up in her seat and Jake instantly backs up from the six of them.

"What? Rosa you know me there's no way I'm racist, come on."

"I don't know man, you're showing all the signs. I'm looking at a little bit differently now."

Jake looks at Jason to help him, but he just shakes his head at him disappointed. Now Jake starts to flounder and try to cover his tracks, but the damage is already done.

"I didn't mean they looked alike by facial features, but like by build. They're both short with long brown hair."

"So all Latinas are short Peralta? That's a stereotype!"

"What? No that is not what I meant! Amy help me out please???"

Amy comes over with a smile and turns to Jake.

"What do you want Jake? I was doing some important paperwork."

"Tell Rosa and her niece that I didn't get the name of yet-"

"Trini."

"It's Trini."

"Thank you. Please tell Rosa and Trini that I am not racist. You would know better than anyone."

Amy is silent for a moment, thinking, and Jake starts to flounder some more.

"Amy?! You're not helping!"

"I'm thinking! I think they may have a point. You might be a little racist."

"What! How?"

"Well when you told your parents that my family is Cuban, they talked in an exaggerated Spanish accent for an hour. That was pretty racist."

"I know that was but I wasn't doing it too."

"Yes but you were raised by them. Some of their prejudices might have rubbed off on you without you realizing it."

"Racism is learned in the home, homeboy. We had to teach token out of all his racism."

Jason smiles and nods at that, playing his part perfectly.

"Yep now I'm a grade A Ally thanks to these guys!"

"Quiet nazi youth. Anyway, Jake you need to apologize to my niece for assuming she was a criminal. Now.”

Jake for his part does look very apologetic and sad. As he goes to apologize Trini smirks, causing Rosa to smirk. They both start laughing loudly and Jake looks confused until he realizes he’s been pranked.

”Oh dammit Rosa I thought I was gonna get a call from HR for this! Yoy know the new guy doesn't like me!”

Trini and Rosa high five while still laughing and Jake leaves back to his desk and actually does some work. Holt and Gina walk up and Amy speaks before anyone.

"Hello captain how is your day going?"

"Oh Amy I'm going to stop you right there, you don't have to greet him as if he's a royal. He's not Beyoncé okay chill. Sup mini Diaz, your girlfriend is hot, I approve."

"Uh thanks?"

Trini looks confused for the most part, but Kim smiles at the compliment seemingly unaware that Trini never said they were dating. They aren't even standing next to each other. Gina for her part always seems to know things about people so Rosa pays her no mind.

"Oh please I knew big Diaz was bi a year into knowing her. I'm an excellent people reader. Your friends are all ethnically diverse too, that's great white people in large numbers are annoying. Just ask Charles if you don't believe me."

Charles, trained to come whenever someone says his name, turns his head when Gina speaks. Rosa doesn't even know if he heard what Gina actually said, but he's going to join the conversation anyway. 

"Oh Rosa this must be your niece. It's nice to meet you Trini."

Trini side eyes Charles, not used to that much good mood in one person, but she nods at him nevertheless.

"Sup Boyle. What's with all the beige?"

"Oh Boyle's look great in beige. Once we find something we look good in we keep it forever."

"So your whole family wears nothing but beige? Cool, I mean I would never, but I'm not judging. To each their own."

"You are much nicer than your aunt, she laughs at me constantly."

"Because you're always making a fool of yourself. It's hilarious."

"You do have a lot of work related accidents that seem almost impossible, and always involve food in some way Charles."

"I'm just accident prone, Amy. You know that."

"And that's hilarious. Especially when you screamed like a girl after I showed you a video of Trini boxing."

"Her hands were moving so fast, she looked dangerous!"

"I am dangerous, I am number one in women's boxing in my state! You're lucky you're a cop or I'd fight you for saying I only look dangerous. To a Diaz that's an insult!"

"You hurt her feelings! Apologize right now Boyle! I can actually fight you without getting arrested."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you're very dangerous! I'm scared right now."

"Go get me a coffee to make me feel better. Get all six of us coffees. Except for Billy, he drinks tea."

"I'll go to that nice cafe in Bushwick. Whatever you want."

Boyle scrambles over himself to get his notepad and almost trips over his desk leg. The Diaz women laugh at him, and Rosa was right. It is funny when he falls down. Watching him scared of her makes her feel good in a way she only gets from winning a match. New York may be good for her.

After Boyle gets back with their drinks the kids leave Rosa to actually do some work, knowing that the rest of the precinct would be coming by for game night later. Rosa didn't think she could have a family again after all the things her mother said to her that night three months ago. Knowing what she knew about herself she should have stuck closer to Trini than she did. She saw the signs far before Miguel suspected, history had seemed to repeat itself. 

Rosa had hope that her mother would come around to her being bisexual, meaning that June could love her daughter for who she is one day. Trini is 18 and graduating soon, but a parent's approval is something you want all your life. As Rosa packs up to leave she makes a few call for dinner to be delivered, and texts her girlfriend. 

She always texts her girlfriend before she leaves the office so she knows not to call her while she's driving. They normally talk at least once a day, both of them having busy careers and shit, they don't get to see each other much. They try to talk at least once a day, sometimes they can't, but when they do Rosa tries to gives her her undivided attention.

Her girlfriend Sofia is a chef and owns her own business so they try to make it work as best they can. It’s hard but it’s worth it. She wants to introduce Sofia to Trini, but they've only been dating for a few months it's really soon. The precinct hasn't even met her yet and she sees them almost every day. Maybe it they date for a little while longer she will but not yet. As she walks into her apartment she sees the boys playing video games, Kim braiding Billy's hair and Trini playing with Arlo on the floor. 

"Did a pizza guy come by?" 

"Not yet, but the Chinese guy did."

"That's racist."

"Shut up Zack, you know what I meant! Anyway the food is on the table."

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, everyone will be here in two hours. I'll be back."

When she comes back dressed, Rosa beats the boys at video games before the pizza arrives. Rosa is, despite herself, enjoying having the kids around. They aren't like the punk kids that get pulled in by the uniforms, they're actually good people. She can see the good in all of them if that makes any sense.

A knock at the door catches her attention but she doesn't move from her spot, she is destroying Zack in this game. She's busy.

"Tía, the door." 

"Busy, you get it."

"It's your place."

"You want to live here in the fall. Start early, get the door."

"Come on Arlo your mama is lazy, let's get the door bud."

Trini let's in the gang in while she finishes off the boys at their game and joins her niece at the door to greet her friends. Also to protect Trini from Hitchcock and Scully because she will need it. The group decided to play a trivia game and split into teams. They learned very quickly that having Billy on your team was a shoe-in for winning, so after one round he was relegated to reading questions to make it fair. After two rounds Amy was taken out of competition for being too competitive and yelling answers across tables, so she had to keep time for the rest of the night. 

Towards the end of the night Amy challenged Billy to an one on one battle for bragging rights. It's a good thing Billy doesn't brag otherwise Amy would never live her loss down. Rosa however did bet her that if she lost Amy had to clean up after everyone left, so she got something out of it. The party starts to wind down and Rosa takes stock of who is still here. She sees Holt talking to Billy and Kim in a corner of the kitchen, Jake is playing video games with the other boys while he waits for Amy, and she's doing the dishes. 

Trini slides up to her and hands her a beer and they watch Kim together with a clink of their glass bottles. Her phone vibrates and Rosa sees it's Sofia and smiles to herself genuinely happy. Trini leans her head onto her shoulder and they both sigh peacefully. If this is what happiness feels like, they could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spring break chapter for those celebrating spring break. The story of how Trini and Kim get together was an idea @RyannChildofHermes and I came up with. I might be working on a prequel for that fight if there is any interest for it

**Author's Note:**

> There is potential for a sequel if you want one....see you tomorrow!


End file.
